Sorry doesn't count
by MusicArtist
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Edward hadn't gotten married? What if Jacob didn't love her either? What if Bella's world came crumbling down and noone cared?
1. Chapter 1

_What if Bella never married Edward? What if Resnesmee was never born? What would happen to Bella? To the Cullen family? What would happen to Jacob?_

**Chapter One**

**This takes place a few days before Bella and Edward get married.**

**"**Edward? Can I talk to you about something?" Alice asked.

"Sure Alice, what's up?" Edward answered.

"I know you and Bella are about to get married but before you do I really need you to know something. This might ruin your wedding and I'm sorry, but you really need to know this. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I was just looking into the future of you two to see if her fashion sense would improve or if I would have to force her into a dress and this is what I saw," Alice explained, wincing a little.

Edward searched for Alice's thoughts and soon he saw a clear picture of a what was happening. The vision was in a club and he saw Bella inside. She was talking to some other man and by the looks of it they weren't talking business. She then leaned over and whispered something in his ear, he laughed and then attacked her lips. Edward expected her to pull away but instead he grabbed the man's hair and pushed herself closer towards him. She was so close by then she was litterally in his lap, Edward saw him reach towards her shirt but before he could get to it, Bella pulled away. Edward thought she was going to slap him and walk out of the club, but instead she took his hand and pulled him out of the bar, while he was holding her waist. The vision then showed them entering a hotel and going up to a room, then Edward pulled out of Alice's vision.

"And you're sure this will happen in the future?" Edward said with worry.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm so sorry Edward." Alice whispered," I really liked her too."

"If that's how it's gonna be then I guess the only thing to do is cancel our wedding and talk to Carlisle. Thank- you Alice," Edward replied.

He walked to Carlisle's office and knocked. He waited as Carlisle opened the door for him. There was something bothering Edward about Carlisle, something like he knew something he didn't. He searched through Carlisle's thoughts and quickly found the answer. It showed Alice telling him about her vision. So Carlisle already knew, that meant he already knew what to do about it as well. Since Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, he couldn't look through and see if she thought about cheating or leaving him. He looked at Carlisle,who gave him a look and then slowly but noticibly nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Carlisle, are you sure this is the right choice?" Edward asked one last time.

"Edward, its really your choice, but yes I think it would be best to call off the wedding and talk to her about this first. See if she will admit it and if all goes well the wedding will be back on, and if it doesn't then I guess you have to figure out what to do then." Carlisle replied with confidence.

"Carlisle, I really don't know what to do, I'm gonna go talk to her first though," Edward said as he walked out of Carlisle's office.

He headed to Bella's room, she had recently moved in since they were getting married. He knocked quietly and when there was no answer he slowly opened the door. To his surprise Bella wasn't inside the room. He went inside and turned to look in the washroom when he heard her phone buzzing. He went to it and flicked it open, there was a new text message. Well, since they were going to get married they should be able to read each other's texts right? So he pressed OK on the phone instantly regretting it. "Hey Bella, sweetheart. Haven't heard from you in a while. When are you gonna come by again? I miss you and your kisses. See you at the hotel room 243 tonight,"

Edward felt a rage burn through him that he had never felt before, he took three breaths, then threw the phone at the wall where it shattered into peices. He flew out the room and down into the living room where Bella was sitting with Esme, they were in a deep conversation. He walked towards them, hands balled up into fists and took deep, jagged breaths. As he neared the two ladies, Bella looked up at him with innocent eyes. As soon as he saw them he burned with anger again, how she thought she could get away with this, she would pay. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as he stormed out of the house.

"Ow, Edward! You're hurting me! Let go!" she screamed.

"No, you're hurting me," Edward said, turning around to face her.

"I can't hurt you Edward, you're a vampire," Bella replied with a smile on her face.

"Don't act innocent, I know what you've been doing, with those other guys,"Edward growled.

"Other guys... what are you talking about? How do you know?"Bella whispered backing away.

"I was in our room when he texted you. I know everything,"

"He, who?"

"So there's more than one I assume since you're not quite sure which one, right?"

"No Edward. I don't know what you're talking about, ok?

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore! How long have you been lieing to me? I can't deal with this, the wedding's off, everything's over**, we are over**,"

"Edward! Please no, I can change please, I love you!"

"Too late for that. sweetheart. Alice already has your stuff in the cab. You can leave now,"

"I'm sorry, Edward. Please, don't do this to me,"

"What's done is done. Good-bye. I hope this is the last time I will ever see you again."and with that Edward walked away.

Still screaming after him, Bella broke down into tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. Edward wasn't supposed to know. With tears running down her face, Bella slowly walked past Alice into the cab waiting for her. She looked longingly at Alice, hoping for a look of sadness on the girl's face, for a smile, a wave good-bye, anything. But when she looked up Alice was already gone and so was her life with the Cullens.

**So I hope you all like it. I'm going to try to post at least one chapter per day, cuz I know it's annoying to wait for people to post and I know people try their best to post oftenly, sometimes they just get busy. So please review, tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be up by the next day so come back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had to study for something.**

**Chapter Three**

"Jake, are you free to talk?" Bella asked on the verge of tears.

"Bella? Are you okay? Was it Cullen? What'd he do to you?" Jacob asked with worry.

"He didn't do anything. Can I come over? I'll explain everything when I'm there," explained Bella.

"Sure, see you soon," Jacob said as he hung up.

Bella looked out the window at the trees blurring by, Edward could run that fast, maybe even faster than the cab. She really missed Edward, she could change for him. She would do anything for those hazel eyes to look at her with love again. Maybe he just needed a night's rest and would understand tomorrow and call. Bella knew she could always count on Jacob. As they pulled up into his driveway, Bella saw that he was on the phone but when he saw them he waved and quickly said goodbye to the person on the other end. She loved Jacob, loved him for always being there when noone else was, as long as Jacob was there, everything would be okay. He would love her for who she was, he wouldn't care that she may love someone else, he would still love her.

"Jake, I missed you so much!" Bella yelled as she climbed out of the cab and grabbed the duffel bag Alice had packed her stuff in. She handed some bills to the cab driver and ran towards Jacob.

"Hey Jake, something terrible happened!" she cried as she hugged him.

"I know," he replied as he stepped out of her arms.

"What's wrong? I really need a hug, someone to talk to,"Bella begged as she looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what you're going through but what you did was seriously wrong. You know, Edward is just a guy with a heart," Jacob said as he shook his head.

"How do you know? Who were you talking to on the phone?" she asked.

"None of your business, but I can't believe you would do that to him,"

" It was him wasn't it? I can't believe him! It's not how it sounds okay Jake? Let me explain,"

"No, I've heard enough from them. I never thought you would be that kind of person, Bella. I never knew. You can go,"he dismissed.

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter should be up today as an apology for not posting yesterday! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**K the fourth chapter like I promised**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

This could not be happening, she had just lost Edward and the rest of the Cullens today, she couldn't lose Jacob too. She quickly thought of a plan, he wanted love, right? She would give her love to him.

"Jake, I've changed, I thought about what you said to me before. You love me, right? Well, I think I love you too. That's why I lied to Edward, so I could leave him making him feel in charge," Bella lied grabing Jacob's arm.

As much as Jacob wanted to believe her, he knew she was lieing. She had been so happy to be marrying Edward two days ago, what'd she think he was stupid? Oh he got it now, he was the backup when plan Edward had failed. That girl would do anything for a man wouldn't she?

"Sorry, honey. I'm taken. I guess you're too late. See ya,"he snapped turning around and walking into his house.

"What?" Bella cried out, "Who would want you?"

She stomped away with her bag dragging behind, she let out a fustrated growl and threw the bag into the forest. She took out her cell phone and dialed Charlie's phone number asking him to come pick her up.

Jacob was just about to fall asleep when his phone rang. " Heyyy..." he answered.

"Hey Jacob, are you busy?" a feminine voice asked through the phone.

"Bella, I seriously do not ever want to see you again, okay? Just leave me alone," he snarled in to the phone.

"Umm... sorry. I'm not Isabella Swan. It's Leah, Leah Summerfelt, your girlfriend," the voice answered.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Leah, I thought you were someone else, yea sure come over. Sorry see you soon!" he answered quickly then shut his phone.

Jacob turned on the radio for something to listen to as he went through his closet looking for something nice to wear. The song, Somebody to Love started playing. Which reminded him of how he and Leah had started.

_ It was Valentine's Day and there was a ball being held at First Beach, it had been trnaformed into the most beautiful ballroom ever, except it was outside of course. There were sparkling lined of lights hung from the trees and there was music coming from some speakers. It was amazing._

_He was standing there looking around when he decided to get some food, he reached for a napkin, but another hand reached out for it too. As the two hands met and electric current ran through his body. He looked up at Leah, who had worn her hair down and had some makeup on. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress and had on a pair of heels. He had never seen anyone more pretty than her at that moment. He pulled his hand away and handed her the napkin, his heart was beating so fast he hoped she couldn't hear it. She smiled and blushed, before walking away with the napkin._

_When the dancing started, everyone got into pairs and began to dance. He looked around for someone to dance with and immediately saw that Leah was alone on the side. How could noone ask her? He walked through the crowd and made his way over to her. As he approached her, she looked up and smiled when she saw him._

_"Hey, would you like to... um... dance?" he asked slowly._

_"Umm... sure," she replied blushing._

_She took his offered hand and stood. Together they made their way to the dance floor and he put his hands on her waist while she put hers on his shoulders. They danced the night away together and after the dance, he had asked her out._

He jumped up as the bell rang waking him from his flashback. Man, she was fast. He quickly pulled a shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he went to open the door for Leah.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I couldn't post the previous day. I was working. Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Hey Leah," Jacob said with a blush.

"Hey Jacob. Can I come in?" Leah asked with a smile.

"Uh...sure. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Nah...I'm good, but thanks. Sam says there's gonna be a meeting soon though." she replied.

"Okay," he said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

They flipped through the telivision channels until they settled on watching a movie. Jacob rested his arm around Leah's shoulders as they watched. All of a sudden they heard a peircing howl. They stood up and ran outside into the forest. Leah went left and Jacob went right to change. A few moments later they were running side by side racing to get there first. Leah beat him by two seconds.

_"You're good,"_ Jacob thought.

_" Thanks, you too,"_ Leah replied.

_"Everyone pay attention. Is everyone here?"_ Sam commanded.

_"Paul says he's coming soon. He's helping his dad," _Jared answered.

_"I called this meeting because it seems the Cullens and Bella have seperated. The Cullens are leaving their home to move to Los Angeles. They say they might return and Alice has warned us that when they leave many vampires will show up to hunt Bella down. We need to be prepared and on the lookout. Got it?"_ Sam exclaimed.

_" Got it,"_ everyone replied.

_" Good, then Jacob and Leah will go to see the Cullens off and Jared, Paul and Seth can patrol the city. Be careful,"_ Sam said looking at Jacob and Leah

With that the group split up and went either home or where they were told to go. Leah and Jacob nodded to Seth, Jared, and paul and took off. They ran along the highway to the airport. Jacob started thinking about what to say to Edward and the rest of the family. Maybe he wouldn't see them just see them go into the airplane and take off. Maybe.

When they got there they phased back into humans in the trees. Then they walked into the airport together looking around for the Cullens. They spoted them right away, from the smell and the way people looked at them, like they were celebrities. Jacob took Leah's hand and walked over to the family, smiling at people passing by.

"Hey Cullen," Jacob greeted.

"Wolf," Edward replied.

"So you're leaving huh. You ever coming back?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I think I've had enough of Forks. Enough of the people and the place." Edward replied coldly.

"Man, I'm sorry. I never knew Bella would do that," Jacob apologized.

"Not your fault, but I never knew either," Edward said shaking his head.

"Well, good luck in Los Angeles," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Thank-you, bye Jacob. Good luck to you too. Nice to meet you Leah, I would watch him carefully," Edward added chuckling.

Jacob looked at the others of the family. Alice with Jasper. Blondie with Emett. Carlisle with Esme. And then Edward, by himself. He shook his head, wondering what it would be like to be all alone in a family of love. He looked up again but they were already heading to the gate. He saw Edward smile and shake his head quickly and Alice smiled and waved. He waved back and turned to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**So there will only be about 2 more chapters after this. Hope you like them all!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

" Edward, you okay? We're here," Alice announced.

"Yea, sorry just a bit dazed," Edward replied.

"Come on. It's Los Angeles what could go wrong here?" Alice excitedly asked.

"Coming Alice, be more patient," Edward complained.

The Cullen family walked out of the Los Angeles airport to limos and people running all over the place. They called over a taxi and loaded their luggage on, they had to take two seperate cars, so Edward got into the same cab as Alice and Jasper. The taxi driver drove to the Hollywood Rosevelt Hotel. The whole ride there Alice and Jasper were talking to each other about what to do first. Edward sighed and looked out the window. There were lots of pretty girls here, maybe one of them would be the one for him.

When they arrived at the hotel Alice and Jasper jumped out of the car, well Alice jumped out and Jasper followed after her. She ran to get her bags before the driver even got out of the car. Edward handed him some crumpled bills and went to get his suitcases. He then walked into the hotel slowly admiring the view, he suddenly bumped into someone and papers went flying everywhere. He looked and saw a woman bend down to pick up the scattered papers, he bent down to help her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either," the woman replied.

"Here you go, sorry about that again," he said as he handed the papers back.

"Seriously no problem," the woman repeated, looking up as she accepted the papers.

There was a gasp from the two of them as they finally looked up at each other's faces.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?"Edward asked grabbing her shoulders.

"Edward! I missed you, I came here to start a new life. It's been hard with all the humans but I'm working on it. I thought if I could control my thirst it would help with me and you," Tanya explained.

"You're learning to control your thirst? For me, I mean us? Wow Tanya you never had to do that. I would have liked you just as you were," Edward answered.

"Really? You would have liked me anyways? What happened to your fiance? Oh wait, something bad happened right? Since she's not here and you're not married yet," Tanya guessed.

"You're right, something did happen. But ,I'm over her. So you wanna go get something to eat? I'm getting thirsty and people here smell alot better than in Forks," Edward said grinning.

" Okay, I know the perfect place to go. It's got alot of animals of all kinds. You can eat whatever you want," Tanya replied as she ran towards a bushy area.

"Wait up!" Edward called as he took off after her.

They ran into the forest and began to search for an animal that would quench their thirst. Tanya found the first one it was a deer, a very big and strong one but no match for her. Then Edward found an elk sinking his teeth into its neck with ease. They continued feeding till they were full then ran back to the hotel. Alice was standing outside waiting.

"So, I assume you two had fun on your hunting trip," she said before they could reach her.

"Uh, yea. It was quite fun, you should have come Alice," Tanya replied with a smile.

"No thanks wouldn't want to ruin your little date. Would I?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"We were not on a date, Alice. We were just hunting together," Edward said with a stern look.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say. But I would know," Alice added with a grin as she walked back in.

"Umm... so that was fun. We should do it again sometime. I mean only if you want to, of course." Tanya stuttered.

"I would love to go with you again, Tanya. Maybe next time it will be a date," Edward teased with a chuckle.

"Oh, ummm if it is let me know," Tanya replied as she walked away.

"Tanya, wait," Edward called.

"Yes?"she replied turning around.

"You really don't have to change or anything, I really do like you the way you are, really." Edward said as he went over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Then he walked into the hotel without turning back, leaving Tanya standing there with a shocked look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**So it is official there will only be one more chapter left. So far though, I've gotten no reviews and that makes me really sad. So hurry up and review and make my day! Happy summer by the way ;)**

* * *

It had been three months since Edward and Tanya's hunting trip. They had gone on dates to carnivals, movies, to Hollywood Boulevard and to dinners in the most fancy resteraunts there were. Rosalie had gotten a job as a model, Alice was an actress, Emmett was also an actor and Carlisle had gotten a job as a doctor. Of course Rosalie, Emmett and Alice only worked in fake sunlight, they refused to step foot outside when it was sunny. Jasper worked as a councelor and he was famous for it since he had more help than other counselors. Esme stayed at home running errands and relaxing.

Edward and Tanya had arranged to meet again that night at the hotel since they both lived there. Edward was going to take Tanya and officially introduce her as his girlfriend and then he was taking her to a beatiful beach where they would watch the sun set. Then Edward planned to propose to her, he was sure of it this time. He wasn't going to make any mistakes with Tanya, not after Bella. He had asked Alice to check with the future and had saw that all would end well they would be soulmates forever. He asked Carlisle and Esme for advice and they had said that he should as well. He just knew everything was going to be perfect.

That night he went across the hall to room 824 and knocked quietly, but loud enough for Tanya to hear. It was only a second or two before the door opened and there stood Tanya in a strapless midnight blue dress that went to just above her knees. She had her strawberry blonde hair curled and was wearing white heels. She looked glamorous. Edward was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a rose in it's pocket which he quickly swept into Tanya's hair. She giggled and took his hand as he led her to his family's room. They entered with Tanya behind Edward and the whole family waiting for them in the living room.

"Tanya, dear. It's so good to see you again. Edward has said alot about you," Esme greeted, sweeping Tanya into a hug.

Carlisle smiled and gave her a hug also. Alice bounded over with Jasper and kissed Tanya's cheek, Jasper smiled.

"You look wonderful today, Tanya. You look perfect!" Alice exclaimed grinning.

"Oh, thanks Alice," Tanya replied baffled.

Rosalie and Emmett came up to her next. Emmett grabbed her in a bear hug and Rosalie smiled.

"Hey Emmett, good to see you too," Tanya said as she was set back down.

They all chatted for a while before Edward excused himself and Tanya. He took her hand and led her out of the hotel to his car. He opened the door and waited for her to settle herself before closing it. He then quickly walked to his side and started the car. They talked as Edward drove to the beach, there was a picnic in the back seat and flowers for her and of course the diamond ring.

* * *

Back in Forks, Jacob and Leah were hanging out with the pack. They were talking about a new movie that came out that was starring the little Cullen and the big one, Alice and Emmett.

"I'm gonna go see it the day it comes out!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yea, good luck kid. There's gonna be tonnes of people there waiting to see it too," Jared laughed.

"Hey, if you go. I'll go with you, Seth," Jacob called out. Everyone turned to look at him with a questioning look

"Hey, they were kinda friends, alright? At least show some support and I wanna see how they're doing," Jacob replied.

The chatter broke out again and Jacob turned to look at Leah. Leah smiled and turned to talk to Emily. After they had started dating Leah's relationship with Sam and Emily had improved, they constantly talked now and Leah was always teasing them. Jacob turned to bump into Seth.

"What's up? Personal space bubble, dude," Jacob said pushing him back.

"Sorry, so if you really wanted to go. I was thinking of calling them up to ask for some tickets so we wouldn't have to wait in line you know. So you're gonna come for sure right? No backing out. And you're bringing Leah," Seth answered.

"Yea, good idea. We get to be the VIP's of the vampires' movie. What could be better? Hey I was gonna talk to you about something, something I could use some advice on," Jacob replied.

"What can I help you with?"Seth asked

"I...I wanna ask your sister to you know..."Jacob replied.

"I know..." Seth continued.

"To **you** know," Jacob glared.

"I really don't know," Seth replied, confused.

Someone finally turned on the music and it was on loud.

"I want to ask her to marry me," Jacob finally said with a blush.

"What? I couldn't hear you!" Seth called.

"I want to marry her!" Jacob answered.

"WHAT?" Seth screamed," Shut up!" he called out.

"I WANNA MARRY HER!" Jacob screamed as the music died out and all eyes turned to look at him again.

"Ohhhh," Seth said with a weak smile.


	8. Final Chapter: Part One

**Last Chapter! Decided to do it the same day as Chapter Seven. Review anyways! You can totally suggest some stories I could do! Well hope you like the story and the chapter! thanks**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Final Chapter Part One**

"Uhhh... can I talk to you Leah? Outside?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

"Surree," Leah answered walking out.

"Continue on with the party, you guys!" Jacob shouted closing the door. He waited for the music to start again before turning to Leah. He took her hands gently and looked at her.

"Leah, I've been thinking about this for a really long time. And we've been together for a long time too. I just think we should you know take another step in our relationship together," Jacob explained.

"Sure, I totally agree Jacob," Leah answered.

"So, as I was saying before in the party. I kinda wanted a better way to do this than what's happening right now. I just want to ask you one question," Jacob said holding her shoulders now.

"Yea... you can ask me, Jacob," Leah whispered.

"Will you, well do you wanna marry... me?" Jacob blurted looking at her before turning red.

All of a sudden everyone rushed out to look at the two and shout out 'Say Yes!' Leah and Jacob turned red and glared at them.

"Jacob, I would love to marry you," Leah replied before huggin Jacob as cheers broke out all around them.

* * *

"Edward! We have to go back! It'll be perfect!" Alice begged.

"Alice! I don't want to go back there for my second wedding!" Edward argued.

"It's not since you didn't actually have you first one! Please Edward! I know it's all gonna work out, I know it, Edward! I promise!" Alice cried.

"Alice, I've made my choice. No," Edward sternly said.

"Why not? Everyhing will be perfect! Your friends will come and so with the Quiletes! Jacob's your brother! And Bella will come and you can show her you don't need her, it'll be like your revenge, that's not revenge!" Alice begged.

"This isn't about revenge, it's about giving Tanya the best wedding. I'm only doing what she wants me to do," Edward explained.

"Fine!" Alice shouted before storming off into the hall. She walked across the hall and was about to knock when the door opened and Tanya gestured her in.

"Are you and Edward fighting? I could hear everything clearly from here. Is everything okay?" Tanya asked worried.

"No, Edward doesn't want to go back to Forks to get married. He says he'll only do what you want him to do. Please let us go back to Forks to have the wedding, please Tanya," Alice begged.

"Oh it's okay with me, it doesn't matter where we are really, as long as we're happy together," Tanya replied.

"That's a yes! In your face Edward!" Alice screamed with joy. She ran back over to Edward's room and barged in yelling ' I win! We're going back to Forks everyone! Pack up!'

* * *

" Okay, Cousin! Yes, have a safe trip, okay! Bye," Leah exclaimed into a phone.

It was two weeks before the wedding and everyone was hustling around trying to get things organized. Jacob was out with the guys looking for something to wear. Leah still had to go shopping but she was told to stay in the house till Emily and Kim came. As soon as the doorbell rang, Leah jumped up to open the door and leave. She opened the door, grabbed her stuff and dragged the girls to the car.

"In a rush, I see," Emily commented as she got into the car.

"Oh come on, everyone else is shopping and I'm stuck making phone calls to my cousin. I'm the one that has to look pretty, not the guy," Leah complained.

"Jacob just wants to look good for you, Leah. Be grateful he's not planning on wearing jeans and a t-shirt," Kim retorted.

"True," Leah replies with a sigh.

"Cheer up, we're almost there. You'll be trying on wedding dresses soon enough," Emily chuckled.

As they finally pulled up to the store, Leah got a text saying, "How's your dress? My tux is going good. Can't tell you bout it though. Sorry, Jacob" She quickly texted back and hopped out the car and into the store with Emily and Kim. They step into the store and immediately Leah starts looking through the dresses. The other girls tag along until Leah tells them to go find their own dresses for the wedding. They gratefully walk away to find their own dresses and Leah continues to search. She wanted a dress that was different but good went up to one of the workers for help.

"Um, excuse me? I'm looking for a wedding dress, could you help me?"Leah asked the young girl.

"Um, sure m'am. The best ones are over there in that corner," the girl replied without looking at her.

"Um... thank- you," Leah replied walking over to the corner.

The sales was right there were gorgeous dresses in the corner. There were shades of light pink to red to blue and purple to lilac. She didn't know which one so she quickly called Emily and Kim over to help her.

"Which one is the best?" she asked eyeing each dress carefully.

"I really like that lilac one. It'll bring out your eyes a bit more," Kim suggested.

"I like that pale pink one, it gives off an angelic glow," Emily said.

They argued about which one was best until they finally decided on two. A light pink one with ruffles at the bottom and was strapless except for the two puffed up sleeves at the shoulders. The second one was a purple one that was a bit darker than lilac, it had a long tail and like the first had the sleeves except these ones weren't puffed up. They couldn't decide on one, so Emily suggested that Leah try them on. She emerged from the change rooms in the pink one first and was amazed at how good it looked but when she came out with the second one she was stumped again. They all didn't know which one to buy and they were running out of time, they were supposed to meet the guys soon. She thought of how the sales girl knew that the cool dresses were in the corner that meant she had some style she would ask her. She went out looking for the sales and when she found her grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the change room.

"I really need your help. Which dress do **you** think is better?" Leah asked holding up both dresses.

"Ummm... what?" the girl muttered looking up. "Uh the purple one, it seems less medieval, more nowadays," she answered smiling before walking away.

"that girl looked awfully familiar," Kim muttered.

"Yea, cause that was Bella, Bella Swan," Leah replied. She quickly purchased the dress and the girls purchased theirs too. Then they all left to meet the guys.

* * *

"We're finally back home!This is great!" Alice squealed as she stepped outside the airport.

Alice took off towards her yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. The rest of the family followed somewhat enthusiasticly. They all piled into their cars and drove toward their house. Halfway there, Alice got a call, she checked the caller I.D. and saw that is was Seth. She picked up.

"Hey Seth,"she answered.

"Hey Alice. Um... me and Jacob were wondering, your newest movie is coming out soon and to show our support we would love to go to it. So could you perhaps send us some tickets or something? Just to help us out a bit?" Seth asked.

"Sure Seth, in fact I could walk you into the place. You know what that's exactly what I will do see you at the premiere!Bye," Alice said as she shut the phone and ran into the house.

* * *

**So I lied! There is going to be a part Two because its too long to fit into one chapter so Part Two will come out soon. Thanks!**


	9. Final Chapter: Part Two

**This is the last chapter! The final, the end! Thank you to those of you who reviewed it really did make my day. And just for you, the-dark-princess-of-awsome, I'm going to write a bit bout Bella and what happened to her, I was going to before, but now I'll go into it a bit more than I would you and look out for some other stories I might do fanfics of! **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Final Chapter: Part Two

"Hey Jake!" Leah called to the walking head.

"Huh?Leah? Hey!" Jacob called as he turned around and ran to her.

"I just saw Bella Swan at Dresses Galore, she's working there," Leah whispered.

"What did you say to her? Did she say anything to you?" Jacob asked.

"No, I don't think she recognized me," Leah answered.

"You know, Bella was my best friend. Do you wanna ask her to come to the wedding?" Jacob asked again.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy Jacob. As long as you want to, I want to too," Leah replied.

"Okay, let's go ask her now. At Dresses Galore," Jacob said turning them around to head back to the store.

He called something out to Seth who nodded and then walked to the store with Leah. They entered the store and glanced around for Bella. They found her in the corner looking longingly at the wedding dresses. When she saw Leah she smiled but then she saw who she was with and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Bella!" Jacob called out.

"What do you want now?" she replied turning around angrily.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, this is my fiance, Leah," Jacob said gesturing to Leah who smiled.

"Your what? She's the one that you were talking about? Oh my gosh. I cannot believe that," Bella said as she smiled.

"We just wanted to stop by to ask you something," Leah explained.

"Well, first let me say this. Congragulations, I mean it. You deserve her Jake," Bella said smiling at them.

"Oh, thanks. We wanted to know, if you would come to our wedding, it's two weeks from today,"Jacob asked.

"Uh, sure thing, Jake. I'll be there, can I bring my boyfriend too?" Bella replied.

"Sure, see you there," Jacob said waving goodbye.

* * *

"Alice! Have you even got anything planned for the wedding?" Edward shouted.

"Yes, I have the place down and the time and I've got a guest list in mind. I'm just waiting for the invitations to come from the printing company," Alice answered patiently.

"Well, what about the dress and the tux? What about the decorations and everything? The wedding is only two weeks away, barely two weeks away!" Edward screamed.

"Edward, I know what I'm doing, please calm down. It's gonna be the best wedding ever! Tanya, please take him somewhere else so I can actually work," Alice complained.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go, trust Alice," Tanya crooned dragging him outside and away from the house.

"Finally," Alice said as she grabbed he phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

* * *

"Hello, Seth. This is Alice, I have a problem..."

* * *

**Wedding Day**

"Leah! Stop fidgeting!" Emily and Kim cried together.

"Sorry, it really hurts!" Leah complained.

It was finally the day of the wedding and Leah was getting her hair done by Emily and Kim, they had stuck pins in and sprayed hairspray. They had but her hair up in a high twist with a few strands left out that were curled. Then they had added make up and was doing her nails for her. They still had a few hourse before the wedding and already Leah was so nervous and excited. She wondered how Jacob felt.

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Jacob asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, everything is ready," Seth replied again.

"When are the Cullens coming?"Jacob questioned.

"Soon, I just got a call from them,"Seth confirmed.

Just then they heard Alice's voice coming from the lower floor. They were coming up with decorations and people. Alice quickly surveyed the area. Then set off on decorating it to be ready for the wedding and dance after. She ordered people to put arranged flowers on every table, but each table had to be draped with a soft purple cloth. People were told to put things up on the walls and a table was moved so people could sign their names as the guests. The table was decorated with small bouquets and Alice ran around fixing things to her taste and ordering more people around. Jacob wondered where Edward's bride was since he hadn't seen her at all.

"Tanya! Calm down!" Rosalie yelled at the still girl.

"I can't! I'm just so nervous," Tanya replied.

"Then at least stop jittering," Rosalie complained.

Rosalie and Esme was helping Tanya get ready. Rosalie was doing her hair into a sophisticated style and Esme was applying the makeup. Rosalie parted her hair then braided the bottom half, twisting it up into a knot before pinning an spraying it down. She then curled the hair that was still loose before putting the front strands back with a clip and tieing the rest around the knot and letting a few rest on the side of her face. Her nails were already done and she had picked out a stunning pale blue wedding dress that had a ruffled skirt and fairly long tail. As Rosalie did the hair she wondered what Emmett and Edward were doing.

"Okay, we have less than an hour to get you suited up and to get to the place. Let's get moving," Emmett said.

They arrived at the hotel where the wedding was being hosted and ran into their desinated area. They were only allowed to be there and nowhere else without Alice's permission. They all got into the tuxes and fixed their hair. Then they went out into the room where the ceremony was being held, but Alice yelled at them before they could see anything. With a sigh they went to find Jacob and his best men.

Jacob had just finished putting on his tux and was waiting for Seth and Sam. When the two of them finally came out along with Jared they straghtened their shirts and stepped out of the room. They saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper and guessed Alice had kicked them out too. There was only twenty minutes before the wedding. People had started to arrive. Leah's parents had came and rushed up to see Leah, then Billy had arrived, soon a steady rush of people stumbled in and took their seats. Alice was running around in her dress telling people where to go and trying to organize everyone. Then finally and hesitantly, Bella and her boyfriend walked in. As soon as she stepped foot inside, the Cullens went quiet, even Alice was silent for a moment before turning around again to order things around.

"What is she doing here?" hissed Edward.

"I invited her, sorry forgot to tell you," Jacob whispered back.

"How could you? You know what had happened," Edward growled.

"Yea but she's still a friend and billy wanted Charlie to come," Jacob lied when he saw Charlie come in.

"Fine, but if anything happens, you're being blamed," Edward said angrily.

"Hey, everything's gonna be perfect, okay? It's my wedding too," Jacob shot back.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" Alice screamed." Thank-you for coming tonight to the wedding of Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. And my brother Edward Cullen and his beautiful wife Tanya. We're going to get started soon so please quiet down,"

"That's our cue," Edward muttered, stroding to the front of the room.

Jacob follwed smiling at Bella and others he knew. He stood next to Edward and his men stood next to Edward's best men. Then they waited for the brides to come. Leah would be coming from upstairs while Tanya would come from downstairs. The pianist began to play a song and the crowd tensed. The funny thing was Alice had put the vampires on one side and the werewolves and others were on the other side of the aisle. The ones in the aisle seats had their noses stuck up in a funny way. Jacob heard Edward snicker as he read Jacob's thoughts. But soon enough their thoughts were on something else as the girls began to make their way up or down with their fathers. Leah was wearing her lilac dress and was holding her father's arm tightly. Tanya was wearing a pale blue dress and was holding her father's arm quite loosely. They made their way down to meet at the aisle where they smiled at each other and everyone took photos. They walked down the aisle towards Edward and Jacob and when they arrived they let go of the fathers and waited to be handed over to their new husbands.

As the men took the girls' hands they all smiled at each other before turning towards the priest. The priest read from a book before turning to the couples and asking the question. Each one answered I do and then they were allowed to kiss. The crowd clapped wildly and after everyone came rushing to congragulate them. They hugged and high fived and everyone was chatting when Bella and her boyfriend came up to them.

"Hey Jake. Congrats. I got something for you and Leah," Bella said smiling as she handed the gift over.

"Oh thanks, Bella, you didn't have to," Leah replied accepting the gift.

"This is Robert, my boyfriend,"Bella introduced.

"Hey," Jacob said

"Hey, congrats," Robert answered.

"Hey, Edward. At least talk to her," Jacob said to him.

"Fine," Edward growled.

"Hello Bella. How nice to see you again," he said with a cold tone.

"Oh, hey Edward. Congragulations. Sorry Jacob never told me you were sharing the wedding so I couldn't get you a gift," Bella pologized.

"It's okay, dear," Tanya replied smiling.

"Well, catch you later then," Bella said walking off with Robert.

The rest of the night flashed by, they danced and had a banquet and at the end the newly married couples drove off into the sunset, waving out the windows. Everyone watched till the cars were swallowed up by the sunset.

THE END!

** Thank you so much for reading this. This might actually be the last fanfic I ever write. My first and my last. So thank you very much! Bye**


End file.
